kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 52.5
Memories of Kokuhi Village is the 2nd bonus chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ka Ryo Ten brought some mountain vegetables she foraged for an old lady. However the elder asks who she is. Ka Ryo Ten is angered that she forget. She tells that she is Ka Ryo Ten from the house next door. The old lady then realises who she is. She however notices that she is looks sad as she usually so full of energy. She asks what the matter is. She asks if something unfortunate happened. Ka Ryo Ten explains what happened. The elder tells that because of the slanty eyed boy left for the battlefield and that's why you were making such gloomy face. She tells that he is probably already dead by now. Ka Ryo Ten asks not to say such unlucky things. However the elder tells her to prepare for it in case it happens. She tells that she lost her husband to war at a young age. She tells that since she had no other relatives to take her in, she ended up spending the rest of her days by herself. She tells that it's thanks to her beautiful breasts of hers, she was able to keep food on the table as she then shows her breasts to Ka Ryo Ten. She responds that there is no need to show her. The elder asks Ka Ryo Ten how someone like her is going to make a living by herself. She tells that Ka Ryo Ten doesn't even have breasts like her to be proud of. She responds that she will be fine. After all she managed to survive just fine in Kokuhi village. Ka Ryo Ten remembers a woman being stripped naked by bandits. She tells that it was the worst village, full of murderers and thieves who just used violence to do whatever they pleased. She tells that she earned money by ratting out travellers to those thugs. She states that she's just like the rest of them, she was also a despicable scum. However she did what she had to do in order to survive. When things became too hard to bear, she'd visit her grandpa's grave and she would remember his final words. Ka Ryo Ten's Grandfather was close to dying and she was crying. She begs him not to die. She tells that she will be alone. Her grandfather tells that they are known as the Kyuu Mei. She tells that her grandfather told her many things before he died, but she can't remember any of it. She was just so scared that she couldn't help it. She might have been five years old, but even she understood that she wouldn't last long in the village alone. Her grandfather tells to not just roll over and die. She tells that this bit she remembers very clearly. Her grandfather tells that no matter what you have to resort to, you must keep struggling to survive. Even if you have to crawl your way along the ground, you mustn't simply give up your life. Do whatever it takes to stay alive. If you can think of it, then do it. If there is no merit to being a woman, then become a man. If you don't have the brawns, then use your brain. Throw everything on the line and stay alive at all costs. So long as you stay alive, someday, something good will happen. Ka Ryo Ten tells that this was the first and the last time she had ever seen her grandfather smile. She tells that after that she dedicated everything to frantically staying alive. The village might have been full of lowlives, but they knew how to survive. She made sure to steal all of their knowledge for herself. There were even former officials, in exchange for cooking she had them teach her the words and history. She made sure to learn anything and everything that could help her survive. However sometimes they killed while she told them not to. A man pushes Ka Ryo Ten away and because of that she dropped some money. The man notices it and takes it for himself. Ka Ryo Ten needed the money and couldn't afford to let him have it. She bites him in order to force him to give her the money back. However she was easily overpowered and was punched in the face. She was stamped and beaten by the man. The man tells that next time she does something like this, he will have her dead at the bottom of the river. Ka Ryo Ten is crying. She tells that those were really painful days. Ever day she kept telling herself that someday, something good will happen. Then one day an unbelievable guy appeared. He was amazing. A young kid only a bit older than her was beating the crap out of all the fighters in the village. It was the first time she had ever seen such awesome violence, But it didn't have a bad feel to it. She tells that her instincts told her that this guy was also struggling. That boy was Shin. Right after that, she met Ei Sei as well. Although things took an abrupt turn right after that. It really did end up going out of control. She recalls that Shin is a huge idiot, he is the type of guy who would recklessly charge any enemy no matter how strong they are. The assassin Muta, Sa Ji, Ran Kai, ... It wouldn't have been surprising if he died to any of them, but he always managed to come out on top. She states that he is the sort of guy that won't die even if you kill him. Ka Ryo Ten jumps back up and tells that after getting all that stuff off her chest, she feels energetic again. She asks the elder if she wants to come over to her place tonight as she will cook her some dinner. She is shocked as she notices that the elder is already sleeping. She wakes her up. The old lady asks who she is. Ka Ryo Ten is angry because she forgot her again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ka Ryo Ten *Shin flashback *Ei Sei mentioned *Muta mentioned *Sa Ji mentioned *Ran Kai mentioned Characters Introduced *Ka Ryo Ten's Grandfather Chapter Notes *Ka Ryo Ten brings some vegetables to an old lady. *Shin left the village to participate in a war. *A flashback is shown from Ka Ryo Ten of events in Kokuhi village. *Ka Ryo Ten witnessed her grandfathers death at the age of five. *Ka Ryo Ten was forced to learn and do whatever it takes to survive. Trivia *Bonus chapter was added in chapter 52. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Bonus Chapters